


The All Knowing Luna Lovegood

by TheSpyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: H.M.S. Harmony Discord Prompt: How do Harry and Hermione spend New Year’s Day?Luna Lovegood observes that her friend is overstressed and suggests something to try?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	The All Knowing Luna Lovegood

The All Knowing Luna Lovegood

Roommates EWE  
Caution: Suggestive Themes

Hermione was just passing through on her way to the kitchen when she flicked her gaze into the sitting room, and the sight that greeted her stopped her dead in her tracks. So shocked that her mouth parted, her eyes widened, and the book she was carrying dropped from her hands to land on the wood floor resulting in a resounding smack that echoed throughout the old house.

In the room was Harry, standing on a mat of some sort facing away from her. Well standing was not quite correct, he was balanced on one leg with the other leg bent to where his foot was pressing to the side of his thigh. However while seeing Harry in this odd state would make her pause, her blown pupils slack jaw and numb fingers was due to a little... well quite a bit more in her opinion.

For Harry was wearing a black tank too that flattered his broad muscular back, and to Hermione’s slight shock, sculpted shoulders very well. As if that wasn’t enough to completely short circuit her mental faculties... Merlin the pants he was wearing!

In that moment two thoughts crossed Hermione Granger’s addled mind as her eyes drifted downwards of their own volition. One: Auror training was keeping her best friend so fit it should be borderline illegal. Two: apparently there is something better than Harry Potter in quidditch pants.

The noise of the book hitting the ground obviously alerted Harry to her presence because he put his other foot on the floor and made to turn towards the disturbance. Hermione hastily pulled her eyes upwards, though she felt like she had to fight her own eyeballs to make them obey her, so that Harry would not catch her ogling something best friends shouldn’t ogle on each other.

As he turned to see what had happened, and unhelpful for her mental predicament Hermione noticed that the Harry’s tank top was cut to show just as much of his shoulders at the front as the back and the garment. The tank top also clung to him quite well.

Before he could speak Hermione panicked, ‘Sorry got lost in thought and the my book slipped from my fingers.’ She hoped she sounded normal, but Hermione feared her sentence came out a bit high pitched.

Her thoughts were confirmed as Harry tilted his head in puzzlement at her, but thankfully didn’t comment on it. However her relief was short lived as Harry strode towards her, and Hermione felt her body freeze up.

She felt herself suck in an involuntary breath as he came close enough for her to get a whiff of his woodsy aftershave mixed with a bit of sweat from his exertions. Impossibly his scent threw her even more off kilter than she already was. Hermione felt like a deer in the headlights at Harry’s proximity in that moment, and was a bit baffled when he bent over right in front of her.

Her traitorous eyes looked down the plane of his back as he did so, to do what she wasn’t quite sure.

He came up with a book in his hands and a slight grin on his face. Right she had dropped her book.

‘Here you are Hermione,’ Harry said pleasantly handing the book to her. As she took it back and held it to her chest, she hoped she had recovered enough of herself not to drop the book again. “Though if you drop it again he might pick it up again,” her mind thought rebelliously.

Not noticing her inner turmoil Harry turned around to go back to his mat, her eyes once more flicking down without her permission... she almost dropped book again. Thankfully she got her eyes to go back upwards as Harry got to the mat and this time faced towards her.

Hermione noticed the confusion in Harry’s eyes as he looked at her, and she almost facepalmed herself. She was standing in the middle of the entryway just staring at him.

‘Anything I can help you with Hermione?’ Harry asked as he struck another pose. This time arms and legs held in front and in back of him, with his legs slightly bent. Giving her a nice view of the muscles in his arms and legs.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to sound inquisitive, ‘What are you doing? This is new.’

He nodded, but didn’t break the pose. ‘Know how I have been a bit stressed lately with work and how busy it has been?’

She nodded.

‘Well I was out to lunch with Neville and Luna a few days ago, and they noticed it. Kept telling them I was fine, and that it would get better. I think Neville would have let it go, but Luna said I needed to take better care of myself if I was going to keep hunting dark wizards and getting myself into trouble.’

Hermione watched him for a moment before saying slowly, ‘And Luna suggested this...’

‘Yoga’ Harry supplied. Hermione knew this of course, but at the moment she was not quite as sharp as she usually was. ‘Apparently she has been doing it for months after her and Neville’s trip out east. She was quite insistent about me trying it out, and wouldn’t let off until I promised to give it a go. Made it into a sort of New Year’s resolution thing. Merlin she even had a box with everything to get started to my office before I had left for the night.’

‘She did that?’ Hermione said a bit startled. ‘Even the clothes?’

‘Yeah I could hardly believe she was that adamant about it.’ he said a little exasperated. ‘I guess Luna would know best, but it seems the clothes are a bit tight. You think?’

Hermione couldn’t help it, she let her eyes roam over Harry in said clothes as he started rotating his torso back and forth. Making the muscles in his chest pull and shift that inspired sinful thoughts to run through her.

As she watched Harry one thing was for certain, Hermione Granger would never question Luna Lovegood’s placement in Ravenclaw ever again.

Facing forward again this time Harry had to have caught her staring, and Hermione hoped he wouldn’t be able to see the red in her cheeks. She tried to compose herself as best she could, ‘So do you think it is helping?

He thought for a second before replying, ‘I think so. The stretching feels good and I think I feel a bit more relaxed.’

‘Good’ Hermione said happily ‘If you still think so after continuing this awhile maybe I will join you.’

She was about to finally leave with that statement, but she saw Harry pause and look bewildered.

‘What is it?’

Harry shook his head and looked at her, ‘We’ve established Luna isn’t a seer right?’

Now it was Hermione’s turn to be puzzled, ‘Yes. Why?’

‘Well in the box of stuff Luna sent me there was an outfit for you as well, and a note saying ‘For when Hermione wants to join you,’ Harry said a bit in awe over their friend.

Hermione couldn’t help it she smiled. Nope, she would never question her friend’s place as a Ravenclaw ever again. 

Fin


End file.
